1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing systems, and particularly to network-based authentication of computer users.
2. Background
In the data processing arts, the term “authentication” refers generally to a process in which a user of a data processing system provides information to the system that permits the computer system to identify the user. Many data processing systems implement authentication systems that assign users a username and an associated password. The data processing system may store the username and password in a data file, e.g., a database. When the user accesses the data processing system, the user enters his or her username and password. The data processing system receives the username and password from the user and cross-references it against information in the data file. If there is a match, then the data processing system may permit the user to access the system. By contrast, if there is not a match, then the user may denied access to the system.
Most computer users are familiar with conventional authentication processes implemented by stand-alone computers. A “stand-alone computer” refers to a computer that is fully functional without having to connect to another device. Since the computer is fully functional, it has a processor, input/output capabilities, and an operating system with a file system. Conventional stand-alone computers may authenticate a user when the user attempts to log into the computer and then, based upon the outcome of the authentication, by either allowing or inhibiting the user form using the services of the computer. The term “services” refers to functionality provided by the computer system, such as access to the file system, e-mail system, or calendaring system.
The data processing environment in large organizations typically incorporates multiple computer networks that provide access to various computer-based services. In such an organization, the computers may be interconnected via a network, such as a local-area network, wide-area network, or the internet. Therefore, it may be advantageous to implement a network-based authentication service.
One technical problem encountered when implementing network-based authentication services is that legacy systems may not be compatible with network-based authentication services. Thus, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that permit legacy systems that are not compatible with a local user database or with network-based authentication services to authenticate users.